Spin off sincerely : Let Go
by XiRuLin
Summary: sepotong kisah dari 'sincerely'.


**HIGHLY RECOMMENDATION!** Play BTS – Let Go.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _i have so many emotions for you, i need to let go._

 _On a level where i can't turn back into my old self._

 _So be it, don't cry. Imma let you go and fly._ **]**

.

.

[ _spin off sincerely – Let Go_ ]

Musim semi telah tiba.

Taehyung menghembuskan asap rokoknya dari mulut. Dia menatap malas pemandangan yang terpatri di depannya. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya sawah,sawah, dan sawah. Dalam hati preman ini merutuk karena berakhir berada di tempat asing sekaligus membosankan ini. Ingatkan Taehyung untuk meninju Andrew setelah semua urusan ini selesai.

Dia beralih menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit cerah di atasnya. Matahari bersinar terik, tapi tidak panas. Angin sejuk berhembus lembut menerpa Taehyung hingga membuat surai-surainya ikut bergoyang. Ada sekawanan burung yang melintas beberapa meter di atasnya, suara mereka sahut menyahut. Asap kembali keluar dari belahan bibir Taehyung. Tatapannya menerawang. Ada guratan sendu yang tersirat di dalam bola mata redup itu.

Taehyung tidak seharusnya disini. Ada setumpuk urusan yang harus dia selesaikan di Korea, _lesson_ tato nya, orangtuanya, adiknya – Saehyun–, juga _Jungkook._

Preman itu spontan tertawa miris. Dia kembali menyesap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah.

Kenapa pula dia mengingat pemuda itu. Apa Taehyung belum berhasil melupakan? Atau ini hanya lah sebuah kebiasaan yang sulit untuk di hapuskan karena terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran 'Jungkook' di setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan setiap hari.

Jungkook, _ya_.

Sudah dua bulan Taehyung tidak bertemu dengannya.

Dada Taehyung berdenyut sakit. Sekilas masa lalu itu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya, tapi cepat-cepat Taehyung menepisnya. Dia memukul pembatas jembatan sekali, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. _Tidak,_ Taehyung tidak akan kalah lagi.

Semuanya sudah berlalu. Semua kisah ini telah berakhir.

Taehyung di kirim kesini untuk melupakan, untuk merehabilitasikan pikirannya yang kacau. Terdengar konyol memang, tetapi Andrew serius akan maksud tersebut. dia memang mengasingkan Taehyung dari Korea untuk menenangkan diri.

Awalnya, Andrew berharap semua ini berakhir hanya dengan memakan waktu dua minggu. Tapi ternyata kelemahan mental Taehyung lebih buruk dari yang di duga. Dua minggu, cih omong kosong. Waktu itu hanya cukup untuk meredakan teriakan frustasi Taehyung setiap malam. Dokter bilang tingkat kewarasannya sudah jatuh hingga 0%, jadi Andrew memutuskan untuk memperpanjang masa perawatan Taehyung.

Cih. Siapa peduli.

Taehyung masih waras. Dia masih bisa berpikir. Dua bulan ini Taehyung menjalaninya dengan baik. Sungguh, dia tidak gila. Taehyung masih bisa menyebut namanya dengan sempurna saat pemeriksaan hari pertama. Nama orangtua, identitas diri, perjalanan hidup dari kecil hingga dewasa, perhitungan, pelajaran, nama-nama benda, dan juga nama penyakitnya sekarang. Taehyung _mengingat itu semua, dia paham sepenuhnya._

Namun, ketika dokter melafalkan nama 'Jungkook', seketika otaknya berhenti bekerja. Taehyung buta. Tubuhnya bergerak di luar kendali. Taehyung tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi, yang dia tahu hanya lah saat tersadar, ruangan putih itu kacau balau. Dokter di depannya berantakan, wajahnya pucat pasi.

 _Saat itu,_ Taehyung tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi perlahan, dia akhirnya mengerti.

 _Depresi_. Sesimpel itu lah penyakit yang sedang di alami Taehyung.

Semuanya di mulai dua bulan yang lalu. Rekaman kejadian itu tergambar jelas di ingatan Taehyung. Setiap detiknya, setiap detailnya, semuanya, Taehyung mengingatnya. Apa yang telah terjadi, apa yang menjadi penyebab permasalahan, dan apa yang terjadi _setelahnya_.

Lengan preman itu terangkat pelan. Dia menatapnya dalam diam. 'Jungkook'. tato itu yang terukir di lengannya. Tato yang sama dengan yang ada di lehernya, juga di punggungnya. Badan ini penuh dengan nama Jungkook. Badan ini adalah bukti nyata kalau Jungkook _terlampau penting_ di kehidupan Taehyung. Seolah setiap nafas yang dia hembuskan hanya lah demi Jungkook. _candu_. Pemuda manis dengan mata bulat dan bibir kecil itu adalah _candu kekal_ Taehyung.

Hasil tes Taehyung membuktikan kalau dia negatif narkoba dan HIV. Tetapi gejala yang dia alami seperti seorang pecandu narkoba yang menjadi gila ketika sang candu tidak berada di dalam dirinya. Nama itu, nama 'Jeon Jungkook' membuat nafasnya terenggut, dadanya berdenyut menyakitkan, dan seluruh organ di tubuhnya menjadi tak berfungsi. Taehyung akan seperti orang yang sedang sekarat, membanting segala hal yang berada di dekatnya, dan benar-benar menjadi _gila_.

Ini aneh.

Dan menyedihkan.

Taehyung padahal ingat, kalau dia dengan tegarnya, wajah datarnya, tanpa senyum, juga rokok yang masih menyala di bibir, _mengiyakan apa yang di katakan Jungkook._ Saat itu, Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berpikir dua kali. _Bahkan_ , dia mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan dengan sangat tenang.

Ketika itu, Taehyung berpikir dia memang telah siap melepaskan.

Tapi pemikiran itu hanya temporer. Otaknya berkata lain, hatinya mengamuk tidak terima.

 _Seharusnya Taehyung kuat._ Tapi dia menjadi pihak yang paling hancur.

Pipi Taehyung terasa basah.

Taehyung terhenyak, cepat-cepat mengusap kasar airmata di pipi. _Brengsek._ Kenapa pula ia menangis? _Brengsek._ Ini memuakkan.

Lebih baik dia segera pergi dari tempat ini. Segala pemikiran melankonis ini bisa menjadi pemacu penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Taehyung sudah berjanji akan sembuh secepat mungkin. Bulan depan, dia akan sehat. Pasti.

Taehyung membuang puntung rokoknya ke tanah, menginjaknya asal-asalan, lalu melangkahkan kaki menjauhi jembatan usang ini.

Saat tiba di Korea nanti, Taehyung akan menyibukkan dirinya. Dia berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang orangtuanya katakan, juga mengikuti perintah Andrew tanpa kompromi lagi.

Perasaan ini harus hilang. _Secepat mungkin._

Tidak ada lagi Jungkook di hidupnya sekarang.

 _Taehyung telah siap untuk melepaskan._

 _Handphone_ Taehyung bergetar lembut. Ada sebuah email tanpa subjek yang masuk.

[Berita buruk, Tae. Sepertinya Jungkook sedang mencari tahu mengapa kau tiba-tiba lenyap dari Korea. Aku tidak tahu maksudnya apa, _brengsek_. Apa dia tidak puas sudah menghancurkanmu? Bajingan. Tapi tenang saja, Andrew tidak akan buka mulut. Omong-omong, Ibu dan Ayahmu baik-baik saja. Saehyun kemarin tampil di kontes opera. Tapi grupnya tidak menang karena adikmu itu menangis saat disuruh menyanyikan lagu "Let Go". Dia semakin manis, kau harus segera sembuh keparat. Adikmu lama-lama akan gila juga kalau tak kunjung melihat kakaknya yang tolol. Aku akan berkunjung ke Jepang dua minggu lagi. Yah, semoga bajingan sepertimu akan membawa berita baik.

 **–Jimin.** ]

 _"Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Tidak ada titik terang dari permasalahan ini. Tapi, aku sudah memutuskan. Kita selesai sampai disini, Tae."_

 _Selamat tinggal."_

.

.

.

-o-o-o-

Ini semacam hint untuk chapter penghujung sincerely. Bakal menyambungkan beberapa chapter sincerely kedepan, sengaja di buat terpisah ya karena ini emang diluar cerita sesungguhnya wkwk. And yash! This is the last conflic! And jangan berharap ini sesimple yang dikira ya, bikos yah cerita cinta preman taehyung dan bocahnya itu emang harus di spesialin haduuu:"

Walau Cuma spin off, tapi potongan ini berharga loh, jadi ingat baik-baik.

AND INI TENTU SAJA TERINSPIRASI DARI LAGU BARUNYA BANGTAN "LET GO" WHICH IS MY FAVORITE TRACK! SUKAAA BANGET HUWA, DON'T LEAVE ME JUGA HADUH INTINYA I LOVE THEIR NEW GENRE SO MUCH. Remix bangtan itu apa ya, bukannya bikin pengen joget2, malah bikin emosional. Saya dengar let go langsung berkaca2 gitu wkwk. Let's continue love our seven precious boys!

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

XiRuLin.


End file.
